Two Awkward Times
by Juclesia
Summary: After Inuyasha and Kagome have a fight, Kagome goes back to her time, but a certain wolfboy follows her. What will happen when Inuyasha finds out? And what mischief can two demons cause? InuKag KogaKag R&R!
1. Demons Will Be Demons

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Inuyasha (though I wish I did). So don't you dare sue me!

**CHAPTER 1: Demons will be Demons**

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked shrilly for about the fifth time, this time hitting a pitch Inuyasha didn't think possible. Ears twitching, the furious half-demon reeled on the annoying girl, his lips curled into a snarl. "_What is it!!?_" he cried viciously.

Kagome's eyes clenched shut as she pointed to the cause of her fear. "_Get_ the _spider!!_"

Inuyasha's shoulders fell as he sighed in defeat, and he began to mutter angrily under his breath as he walked toward the spider that was no bigger than Myoga.

Kouga slumped against the cliff, savoring the peaceful sound of nature at work. He listened to the waterfall's gentle roar and felt its friendly mist tickle his face as it mingled with the breeze; he caught the whiff of spring's flowers and aromas. And suddenly, he found that his thoughts began to drift off to a certain girl. The wolf chuckled softly. _I wonder what Kagome's doing right now._

Surely she was the kind of woman that would stop and marvel at the spring's magnificence, right? He loved the way she could be so loving and gentle, yet at the same time, courageous and daring, exactly what he wanted in his woman. The memory of her hand flying across his left cheek swam back to him, causing him to smile in admiration. Before her, no one had ever dared done what she'd done, and this made her bravery stand out like a wolf in a dog-tribe.

Speaking of dog . . .

An image of Inuyasha clouded over Kagome's, and Kouga growled subconsciously. _That stupid puppy. Dammit! What can she possibly see in him? That idiotic, mutt-faced—_

He paused a moment as his ears perked up at a sound that was definitely _not_ the birds. He continued to listen until his eyes widened in realizationA_ scream_. A faint, bloodcurdling scream. And he knew that voice anywhere.

"Kagome!!"

"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome hovered over Inuyasha, fists clenched at her sides.

"What the _hell _was _that _for!!" Inuyasha yelled, his voice muffled into the soft dirt of the hut floor. "I killed the damn spider!"

"Yeah! And right onto my _favorite_ summer outfit I was gonna wear tomorrow! Look at this!"

The devastated school girl grabbed a handful of cloth of the outfit and held it in the air, revealing an all too noticeable stain.

"Look, did you want me to kill the spider or not?!"

"_Not on my outfit_!!! You—,"

"Kagome!!"

Oh no.

In the blink of an eye, Inuyasha was on his feet, his face positioned with such hatred and loathing that Kagome knew that it could only be one person (well...demon...you know what I mean).

Kouga burst through the cloth door, a look of determination and anger written on his features as his eyes roamed the room and landed on a very confused Kagome. In a flash, he stood before her, his hands tightly clasping each shoulder and his eyes scanning her body for wounds.

Meanwhile, a dumbfounded Inuyasha was obviously taking in the awkward scene in an entirely different way. _What the—? _"H-hey," he stammered hesitantly, "s-sto—, STOP THAT!!!" Clumsily, he dashed foward, using his claws in a desperate attempt to pry Kouga's hands from Kagome's shoulders. "What do you think you're doin', you pervert!?"

The accusation flew over the demon's head unnoticed as he stood back in confusion, regarding Kagome with raised eyebrows. "Why did you scream, Kagome?"

Kagome blinked a few times before her cheeks turned a bright red in guilt. Though before she had a chance to explain, more company arrived.

"Lady Kagome! Inuyasha!" came the monk's alert and worried voice. "I sensed a demon outside but I cannot tell whether or not it's Naraku's aura! I suggest we leave right now before..."

Miroku paused as he entered with Sango and Shippou to find Kouga standing in front of Kagome with a fuming Inuyasha positioned beside them. "A little late there, aren't you, monk?" Sango scolded him from behind.

Perched safely on the demon-slayer's shoulder, Shippou nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Miroku, you're terrible at guard duty."

Inuyasha broke the silence with a scoff and turned his back on Kagome, folding his arms tightly. "Well, Kagome, go ahead, tell wolfboy why you screamed bloody murder."

He'd known Kagome long enough to know that telling Kouga that he raced all the way there just because she'd gotten a stain on her shirt would make her cheeks go hot with embarrassment.

Kagome forced a smile and laughed nervously. "Oh, Kouga, it was really nothing. I...er...he just...um..." _How embarrassing—._

Inuyasha smirked to himself. Victory!

"What did that mutt do to you this time?" Kouga asked sternly while his mouth formed a hard frown.

Inuyasha's face fell. Swiftly, he spun around to glare at the wolf. "What do you mean, 'What did _I _do?'" he snapped to defend himself. "_She's_ mad because _she_ got a stupid little stain on her summer outfit!"

An awkward silence followed.

Inuyasha waited impatiently for Kouga to erupt, only to have his hope diminished to disappointment when it didn't come. He was absolutely appalled when instead, Kouga rushed by him to close the distance between him and Kagome. "Well then, since I'm already here," he began slyly, holding her hands in his, "I might as well see how my Kagome's been doing."

How could he just forgive her so easily like that? She had made him worry for no reason! He knew if she cried wolf to him, he would be nowhere even close to being that forgiving! He'd never understand either of them.

Kagome smiled again as she pushed herself away from Kouga's iron grip, both relieved and surprised that he let her go so easily. At the same time, Inuyasha snapped out of his pondering as he prepared to tell the annoying wolf off.

"What's been going on?" asked a curious Shippou, not following the situation at all.

Inuyasha turned to the bewildered little fox. "Nothin' at all, brat," he sneered, "Kouga was just leaving."

Kouga bared his fangs as an intimidating growl rumbled deeply from his chest. "Who are you to tell me when I can and cannot visit Kagome? Huh? After all," he added, raising his chin in pride, "she's _my_ mate."

Like a mirror image, Inuyasha duplicated the other demon's challenging growl, moving his hand to settle on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. "For the last time," he stated in a low dangerous voice, his eyes narrowing, "Kagome is _not _your mate!"

Feeling greatly uncomfortable, Kagome swept up to stand between the two children, interrupting the growing momentum of hatred in the room. "Guys! Guys!" she cried cheerfully, desperate to soften the mood. "Relax! We really don't need you guys fighting right now, okay?"

"I agree with Lady Kagome," Miroku stated while nodding. "With Naraku nearby, it would be wise to focus on our goal, instead of quarreling needlessly."

The two opponents continued to keep eye contact another moment, before reluctantly deciding to relax. "Heh. They just know I'd kick the crap outta you...stupid puppy," Kouga muttered smugly under his breath.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in irritation, his acute hearing catching the offensive words. "Arrgghh!! THAT'S IT!!" he declared as he drew the Tetsusaiga from its sheathe. "YOU'RE GOIN' DOW—!!"

"Inuyasha! Sit!!"

"—NNNNN," the battle cry was finished painfully as her command halted him in midair and sent his body careening into the ground. _Dammit. Why does she always have to do that?_

"So...um...how've you been, Kouga?" Kagome asked lightly, deciding to put the situation in the hut behind her.

Kouga looked down at her and returned her grin. "Actually, me and my tribe are doin' pretty well," he replied cheerfully. "That is, considering there's still an empty spot by my side needing to filled."

The last part Kagome caught a little late, but when she realized what he meant, she once again felt her cheeks grow warm and found she was at a loss for words. If it weren't for Inuyasha interrupting at that moment, she probably would have said something totally stupid.

"Hey, Kagome! Your stuff packed yet?" Inuyasha called as he stepped out of the hut. "We're leavin' now!"

Kagome sighed as she could still notice the hidden malice in his words. Knowing Inuyasha as she did, he'd probably continue to hold a grudge against her for at least a couple more days. Aware of this knowledge, she wearily lugged her bag over her shoulder as Inuyasha approached her.

Meanwhile, the wolf prince cursed silently. _Damn! Any time I_ finally _get to be alone with Kagome, that stupid puppy has to come along. _He watched with agitation as the half-breed approached his woman casually, a look of dull anger still in his eyes from the earlier situation.

"Actually Inuyasha," Kagome began, the energy suddenly drained from her voice, "I'm gonna head back home for awhile."

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide in shock. "Back home? But—,"

"You're going back home, Kagome?" Sango queried as she made her way to stand next to a confused Inuyasha along with the rest of the gang. "Do you think that's a good idea with Naraku so close by?"

Kagome gave a tired smile. "Well, I have to go home because _SOMEONE_," the sudden emphasis caused Inuyasha to cower back slightly, "messed up the outfit I was gonna wear tomorrow. So I gotta go home and wash it. And besides," she shrugged, "I thought I'd just stay there awhile to, you know, catch up on school work and stuff like that."

Kouga couldn't suppress the smirk that threatened his lips as he reveled in seeing the cocky half-breed cower in fear of Kagome. His smirk faded though when he suddenly thought about something Kagome had just said. "Exactly...where _do_ you live, Kagome?" He couldn't believe he'd never thought about it before. He'd always assumed she'd lived in a normal village, but then again, what kind of village wore _that_ kind of clothing?

"Oh!" exclaimed Kagome, shaking her head mentally. _How could I have forgotten? Poor Kouga. He has no idea that I live in a totally different era. He's probably been lost during this whole conversation. _"Um..." _How do I explain this? _"I live in the Bone Eater's Well."

Dumbfounded, Kouga merely stared blankly at his mate. To be completely honest, he didn't know what to say. _Good goin'_, Kagome snapped to herself, _now he thinks you're crazy. _"Look," she giggled lightly while waving her hands innocently in front of her, "it's a _really _long story, and I'm just too beat to explain right now."

"Ah, that's okay," Kouga assured her, waving his hand in dismissal.

Inuyasha didn't like to be ignored. "Well that's fine with me!" he lied. "Maybe when you're gone, we'll finally get some peace and quiet!" Then in an almost uncharacteristic manner, he turned on his heels and stomped off in the opposite direction

Kouga and the gang turned to Kagome and watched in fascination as her face reddened in rising anger. Of course they all knew what was coming, but frankly felt that it was Inuyasha's own fault. "SIT!!" Over the grunts and groans of pain, Kagome spoke loudly and distinctly. "Sometimes I really think that you'll never grow up, Inuyasha!" And with that, she turned on her heel as well, and continued into the woods without looking back

"Wow, Inuyasha," Sango spoke with sarcastic surprise, "three sits in one day. You're on a roll."

"Spare me!" came the mumbled response as the dog-demon struggled to pick himself off the ground.

They stared after her a moment longer, waiting for her body to disappear from view, when Kouga decided that was his cue. "Well, see you humans later! I should probably be getting back to my pack."

Before they could even say good-bye, he left them in the dust, sprinting into the woods as fast as his legs could carry him. _But first, one_ _tiny detour._

A/N: yeah, people, this is my first fanfic. Yeah!!! um...well, I don't know what else to say. So----I'll keep updating. (That was lame. Sorry 'bout that.)


	2. An Unexpected Discovery

**DISCLAIMER**: Stop getting ideas! I already told you. I don't own Inuyasha!

A/N: sorry if the last chpt was a little confusin'. I forgot that the little stars that are supposed to mean like "meanwhile" or "later that day" don't show up when you post the fic. So, yeah, it came out just a bit screwed up. Won't happen again though! (Hopefully)

**CHAPTER 2: An Unexpected Discovery**

Kagome grumbled as she continued to make her way through the thick brush. Sometimes that Inuyasha could make her so mad! Look how old he was and yet he still acted as if he were younger that her little brother, Sota. "Ugh! It's a good thing I'm going home. I'll finally have some time to get away from that . . . that . . . " she paused as her mind groped unsuccessfully for a good insult, " . . . baby!" (I just can't see Kagome swearing.)

Subconsciously, her pace began to quicken as a sign of her frustration. _Stupid. Idiot. Child. Arrogant. Stuck-up. Annoy— _"Ouch!" she cried out suddenly as she felt something sharp graze her ankle. Reluctantly she looked down.

Much to her displeasure, she saw that a thorn branch had torn through her sock and had neatly sliced her soft skin. Mesmerized, she watched as the beads of blood gradually began to surface and sighed heavily. _This just really isn't my day_, she admitted to herself. Her favorite outfit had gotten dirty, she had embarrassed herself in front of Kouga twice, Inuyasha was mad at her, and now she had a nice throbbing cut on her ankle. She then shook her head in disapproval. _No, no,_ _no._ _This isn't you, Kagome. Come on, stay on the bright side! _She told herself in sudden optimism. _I mean, it can't get any worse, right?_

**Meanwhile . . . **

Kouga raced fiercely between the trees. Everything around him had become a blur of swirling color since he'd left Kagome's little gang, but he still knew where he was going. He had heard of the Bone Eater's Well, and had even passed it numerous times. But now it was time to take a closer look at the supposedly "mystical" well. Just what exactly had Kagome meant by "I live in the Bone Eater's well"?

Kouga's brows furrowed in deep thought. He would never believe that his beloved mate was a lunatic. He absolutely refused to! He'd find out what this was all about, if it were the last thing he'd do.

His thoughts ended abruptly as his destination came into view. There, only yards away lay the wooden well he was looking for. He skidded to a stop and hesitantly approached it, his senses alert and lucid. For some reason, he found he was waiting for something. Like an ambush or something; something to leap out and attack him. But nothing happened. Cautiously he leaned over the edge. Once again, nothing. Nothing but darkness and silence. _How weird_, he thought, frowning in puzzlement.

"_I live _in _the Bone Eater's Well."_

Her words echoed faintly in his head, telling him what to do. _"_In_ the well." _(Just jump in, you idiot!) He desperately tried to penetrate the darkness through squinted eyes, only to fail miserably. "That's it!" he boomed with impatience, bending his legs like a spring as he prepared to leap into the mysterious well, "I'm going in!" But despite his words, his body rebelled. He found that his knees buckled and froze against his will. He was afraid; afraid that if he jumped in, there would be nothing there. And what would he think of Kagome then? How could he stay in love with a looney?

Well, there was only one way to find out.

Even more determined than before, he commanded his frozen limbs to try once again: slowly his knees began to bend. Then, in one swift movement, he sprang into the air like the wolf that he was, and descended into the darkness of the well. As he fell, his legs instinctively extended beneath him as he waited to feel the soft soiled landing. But strangely, it never came.

"What the—?" he whispered with awe as his body continued to plummet without any logical explanation. What was happening? His heart beat quickened even more when the darkness that engulfed him began to fade into swirling mixture of maroon and lavender. Anxiously, his head swivelled from side to side, looking for some answer to this phenomenon, or at least for some way to get out of it. But there was nothing, nothing that could lead him to escape. _But there's got to be a way to—_. And then, as though he had said the magic words (or thought them), the strange swirl of colors began to once again grow to a solid, calm black, and next thing he knew he lay on the cool soil that he had been expecting before. Weakly, he lifted his suddenly sore body and managed to climb to his feet. Then, not wanting to waste any time, he leaped out of the eery well and ended up landing with his mouth open agape. "Where the _hell_ am I?"

There he stood, in some sort of . . . storage area or something, still completely clueless of where he was or how he had gotten there. Timidly, he made his way toward and opened the two doors that had stood in front of him, all the while having his body tense and poised for defense in case of some sort of attack.. But the only thing that hit him without warning was a flood of bright, blinding light that caused him to draw back and squint. And when his sensitive eyes adjusted to the daylight, he found himself in just as much shock as before. Only this time, his jaw made it all the way to the ground.

**Once again, meanwhile . . .**

"Ah, this is the life, ain't it, Buyo?" Sota sighed contentedly, leaning back on the sofa with a jumbo bag of potato chips held protectively in his small arms. Laying on the far side of the couch, Buyo yawned in response, though Sota took it as agreement. "Just you and me. Mom just left to the super market, and grampa went to some—er—I dunno. Wherever grampas go! So!" the boy exclaimed enthusiastically, throwing his tiny fist in the air. "Ya ready to watch a marathon of Speedman and his sidekick, Lightning?!" Buyo wasn't listening. "Right!"

Eagerly, he grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V., and immediately plunged his hand into the depths of the stale chip bag.

_Bang_!Thud!

Sota became still and paused during his moment of gorging, his cheeks similar to those of a chipmunk's. He heard a couple more thuds and bangs and then he abruptly stood from the sofa, the bag still in his grip. "Dat mush be Kagome!" he said with overwhelming excitement, bits of chip spewing from his mouth as he struggled to swallow at the same time. He hadn't seen her in ages! Momentarily forgetting all about his marathon, Sota sprinted down stairs only to stop in his tracks, his eyes widening in horror.

Dark brown eyes met with bright teal, and the poor boy felt his life drop at least twenty years in that instant. Time froze as Sota stood in that kitchen, staring right into the eyes of a live extraterrestrial that was dressed in furs with armor and long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail. A warrior alien, coming to invade Earth. It was the only logical explanation. He gradually felt his jaw and fingers become numb and could not help to prevent the bag from dropping to the floor. That had broken the silence.

"Who are you?" the creature questioned with surprisingly innocent curiosity, but it wouldn't fool him. He'd seen too many movies and knew that was the alien's way of luring you to them so they could eat your brain! Well not him. He couldn't be fooled that easily. A wave of relief washed over him as he began to feel the strength return to his limbs, enough to take in a deep breath and—

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!! MONSTERRRRRR! ALIENNN!" the terrified boy screeched at the top of his tiny lungs. Like lightning, he bolted back up the stairs, his speed impressing even Kouga himself. "HELPPPP!!!!!!"

As the boy's scream faded to a whimper from up the stairs, the wolf prince remained in the kitchen, baffled by the kid's reaction to his simple question. _O—kay—then. _Wow, this place was just plain . . . weird . . . and scary. The second he had stepped out of that strange storage area, an inexplicably disgusting stench had hit his nostrils like a ton of bricks; strange looking huts of strange colors shot unbelievably high into the sky; and there were so many oddly dressed humans walking around, it was simply incredible! After staring in awe for who knows how long, he had then traipsed into this peculiar looking den, where he had just met the now hysteric child who was hiding pointlessly upstairs.

Curiosity overflowed inside him as his eyes continued to scan the room thoroughly, catching and studying the new and foreign objects (you know, refrigerator, counters, sinks, table, _light bulb_! Wow, imagine seeing that stuff for the first time!). _Is this where Kagome _livesIt was hard to tell, but he could have sworn he had caught Kagome's gentle fragrance when he had come in here, even if it were enveloped by a million other putrid scents. In a desperate attempt to find his mate, the demon lifted his nose and sniffed bravely at the thick, putrid air and smiled ecstatically as he caught a brief, faint whiff of her scent. It was coming from upstairs. _I'll_ _keep exploring this place later, _he prioritized. _But first, I've got to find Kagome._

Though he found it difficult to ignore the many intriguing things that kept catching his attention, he eagerly ran up the stairs and managed to find two rows of slick white doors. He triumphed. _Ah ha! _Proudly, he strode to a random door and placed his hand gingerly on the knob, turning it slowing with anticipation. Gradually, it opened.

"AAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!" The boy's ample scream pierced the silent air, loud enough to make Kouga's fragile ears bleed. Rapidly, he slammed the door shut, satisfied when the screech stopped in response. _Well . . . we know _that's _not the right door. Wow, that kid doesn't need weapons or claws to defend himself._

A bit discouraged, he turned to the opposite door. Once again, he placed his hand gently on the knob, this time turning it with extreme cautiousness. And as it opened, his expression didn't change. Yes, true, this was Kagome's room, the sudden heavenly aroma proved that, but where was his lovely Kagome herself? His eyes roamed the beautifully scented room, his eyes growing hungry once more with curiosity, and felt his lips stretch into a gleeful grin. Alone in a new and unexplored area. What was a wolf to do?

**And again, meanwhile . . .**

Kagome sighed with delight as she entered through the door, taking in the familiar aroma of her mother's home-cooking that lingered in the air. "Ah, home sweet home," she cooed happily as she ambled up the stairs.

She was so happy to finally be home for a while. It felt like she hadn't been back in ages! With a characteristic smile plastered neatly on her features, she made her way to her door, only to be stopped by a sudden voice. She whirled around to find the cause, and was confused to see her brother sticking his head timidly through his partially cracked door, his eyes filled with fright. "Kagome!" he hissed again, his voice just above a whisper. "Whatever you do. Don't. Go. In. That. Room."

Kagome's brows arched in bewilderment. "Why not?"

"Because . . ." he paused as he brought his voice down so low that Kagome had to strain to catch his next bizarre words, "there's an alien in there!"

And she thought what he was going to tell her would actually be important. Like she hadn't heard this one before. Her eyes dropped in disappointment. "Sota?" she began in monotone. "Have you been watching those horror movies again?"

"No! I'm serious!" he stated emphatically, his tiny brows furrowing in frustration at his sister's ignorance. "There really _is_ an alien in there! He even tried to trick me so he could eat my brain!"

_Yeah, he has._ Kagome rolled her eyes as she turned back to her door. "No! No! No!" The boy shook his head vigorously, desperately trying to change his sister's mind. Unfazed by Sota's pleas, she settled her hand on the door knob. The boy then hung his head in defeat. _Aw, who'm I kidding? No one ever listens to me. _He sighed. _She's a goner. _

With no worry whatsoever, the teenage girl twisted the knob. In the blink of an eye, the door swung open, and immediately her face contorted into one of complete terror.

A A/N: Yeah, sorry it took awhile( I beg your forgiveness, O mighty reviewer!), But I did end up suffering a case of mild writers' block (excruciating). Well, anyway, I hope y'all liked this chapter. I honestly have to say that I have no clue how long this fic's gonna be. So, I guess we'll just have to see, won't we, my dear friend? more read & review please! It gives me motivation!


	3. Curiosity Almost Killed the Wolf

**DISCLAIMER: **sadly, I'm sorry to say that I do not own Inuyasha or its characters. I know you're devastated.

**CHAPTER 3: Curiosity Almost Killed the Wolf**

Kagome did the first thing that came to mind as she laid eyes on the intruder who was huddled by her dresser, draped in her favorite fur blanket. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"

"Aaaahhhhh!!!" the cloaked thief wailed in return.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Aaaahhh!"

"AAHHHHHH!!"

"_WHY_ ARE YOU SCREAMING?!"

Kagome paused as she came to a baffling realization. _Wait a second, I-I know that voice. But . . . I-it can't be— _"K-kouga?" she stammered uncertainly, her lips quivering with fear.

Delighted at hearing his name, and by the fact Kagome had stopped screaming, the hooded figure pulled the blanket from his head, revealing a man in armor and long jet-black hair which was now mussed from the fur quilt.

_It _is _Kouga,_ Kagome thought with great relief, glad it wasn't some sicko who had broken in or something. That is, until— _wait a second. _"Kouga! What the heck are _you_ doing _here_?! How did you . . . when did you . . .?!" She couldn't speak. She was too stunned to form even the simplest of words. How in the world could _he_ be_ here_ in _her_ room, when she and Inuyasha were the only ones who could go through the well? Had Kouga somehow gotten through the well as well? _Well duh, Kagome. How else would he have gotten here? _But how?! How?! If _Kouga _could somehow pass between eras just as she and Inuyasha did, then who else could? The thought caused sudden tremors to run down her spine and back up again.

"Kagome! Don't worry, sis! I'll save you!" declared a small, courageous voice from behind the appalled school girl. The determined boy barged in the room and hurried clumsily to his sister's side for protection. He planted his feet and stood resolutely, equipped with a large cooking pot which served for an appropriate helmet, and a dangerous looking rolling pin. "I won't let you hurt my sister!" he cried bravely.

_So,_ the wolf noted with slight interest, _he's Kagome's sibling, is he?_

Before he could explain to the paranoid child that he meant no harm, a sharp, high-pitched voice cut him off. "WHAT. IS THAT?!!" Kagome screamed with inexplicable fury, pointing to a just noticed, pink bundle that had been tucked securely under Kouga's right arm. Blatantly the demon pulled it out, holding it out in front of himself as the others gaped at his all too bold gesture. "Oh, I had been meaning to ask you," he began with amazing innocence, as if he had no clue what he was holding up, "what is this?"

Kagome's fists clenched as she trembled with rage, and Sota's eyes were wide with fear as he gave Kouga the you-should-have-known-better look. It was almost sympathetic. _Wow, that alien's done it now. He's dead meat. _Stealthily, the boy edged toward the door before making his escape and sprinting down the hall. He didn't want to be in the way of his sister's wrath; he still had his whole life ahead of him.

Back in the room, resentment remained, and an almost visible miasma swirled around the fuming girl. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING WITH MY _BRA_?!"

"Your what?" Kouga blinked dumbfounded. Did he miss something? Was he holding something valuable, or a precious family heirloom perhaps? If it was, it sure was an odd looking one.

"My _BRA_—!" Kagome spat viciously through gritted teeth (more like fangs), taking an almost intimidating step forward, even to Kouga. Somewhere deep within her mind, common sense still filtered through, telling her that it wasn't his fault; that he truly had no idea what a bra was. But in the front of her mind, there was only one necessary mission needing to be fulfilled at the moment; kill.

"What is, a _bra_?" The foreign word rolled strangely off his tongue and the wolf prince rubbed his chin in ponder, oblivious to the girl who was now approaching him meaningfully. Like a nocturnal cat, Kagome pounced, intending to snatch the very personal item out of his hand, but instead colliding painfully into the demon's chest and sending them both tumbling to the floor.

Because of her advantage of being on top, Kagome was able to swipe the bra from his loose grip. "What does it matter?! Just give it to me!" she hissed as she brought it close to her chest, sighing in accomplishment. _Well, that's _three _times I've embarrassed myself today. I'm just glad I don't have to explain what bra is. _So deep in her relieved thoughts was she that she had forgotten what she was resting on.

Beneath her, Kouga's lips broke out into a wolfish grin. "Does this mean you're accepting my offer as Queen?"

Kagome flushed. _Make that four. _Ineptly, she jumped to her feet and practically leapt away from him as though he were a venomous snake. "No! No! No!" she stated emphatically as she became suddenly skittish, the bra dangling as she waved her hands vigorously in front of her. Kouga climbed to his feet as well, only much more gracefully. He smirked at the rising color in his mate's cheeks.

It was no use; Kagome knew she wasn't getting anywhere with this abashing situation. Her face was only getting redder by the second. And the more scarlet her face became, the wider the wolf's smirk grew. She came to the decision of changing the subject. "Kouga," she said firmly, placing her hands on her hips and struggling to reduce the shading in her cheeks, "look, I'm sorry. I don't know how you were able to get here, but there's no way you can stay."

Her stern tone resembled that of a mother speaking to a child, and Kouga immediately frowned at her words. She wanted him to leave? But he didn't want to leave just yet. He wanted to wander this peculiar world for a while, to investigate new things. "Not just yet, Kagome," he protested, his eyes roaming the room with hungry curiosity. "You live in quite an interesting place and I wanna explore it a bit more." He watched as her firm gaze faltered slightly, and he went in for the kill. "Come on, what could you possibly be worried about?"

_Let's see, number one— _

"I won't mess anything up," he reassured. She still didn't look convinced. "I'll let _you_ show me around."

The girl held her gaze a moment longer, his almost pleading eyes boring into hers, before relaxing her tense shoulders and releasing an exasperated sigh. She then turned her head to the Gods, shrugging helplessly. _What can I do? I mean it's not like I have the strength to actually _force_ him back into the well. I guess I'll just have to hope for the best. _"Alright," she agreed quietly, her anger gradually cooling down, "as long as you stay out of my personal stuff from now on."

In an instant, the wolf was beside her, grinning with glee. Oh, This would be fun. He had had no idea that this world even existed, and a wolf always looked forward to scouting new land. He waited impatiently for his woman's signal, his tail wagging with excitement. Kagome turned and gave one of her classic sweet smiles. "Well I guess I should probably show you around the house now, huh?" That was his cue. He whirled past her as quickly as a tornado, stopping momentarily in the hall when he noticed she wasn't following him. "Kagome?"

From her raided room, Kagome sighed again as she now had the time to slowly take in his little "exploration". The covers from her once neatly made bed were now scattered among the floor, with many things such as makeup kits and stuffed toys laying sloppily beside them. She had been so absorbed with the idea of him with one of her bras, she hadn't noticed the rest of the disaster he had caused her room. If Miroku had been here, he would have probably been examining one of her bras as well; except there was no doubt, being the perv that he was, that he would have most likely had a pretty good notion of what he was looking at. "I'll be there in a sec," she called wearily to the eager demon, "as soon as I take a long, hard look at my life."

**Er—**

"What's this?" "What's that?" "What's this do?" "Ooo, can I touch it?" was all Kagome heard on the brief tour of the upstairs and was all she heard on the way downs as well. Though she would never admit it, it was kinda annoying. But she guessed she understood, he was in a new area after all; did it hurt to be a little curious?

As soon as her foot descended from the last step, she felt a rush a wind fly past her and knew right away it could only be Kouga making it clear to her that his patience had snapped. He ran by her and disappeared from view as he entered the living room. It was only a moment later when Kagome heard the expected scream. "Aaaahhh! You're not dead?!" she heard her brother cry in shock as she entered the room, finding the demon standing with his arms crossed and a look of boredom on his face as he stared at the frightened child who was positioned "safely" behind the couch.

"Sota, Sota," Kagome reassured gently, sliding in front of Kouga when she saw her sibling reaching slowly for the rolling pin, "it's okay. He's not an alien. His name's Kouga. He's another friend from the feudal era."

The wolf felt his heart ache slightly at her words. Why did she keep saying that? "We're _friends._" She was his woman, why did she keep refusing to accept it? _It's because of that stupid mutt! As long as he's still around, her feelings for that insolent puppy'll remain._ Kouga growled silently to the dog that formed in his mind.

Sota eyed the "friend" suspiciously. "Are you sure, sis? Sure he hasn't _manipulated _you into believing that?"

Kagome couldn't suppress rolling her eyes. "Would you just cut that out? He's the leader of a wolf-demon tribe, he's a friend of mine, and he somehow got through the well, okay? So stop the alien nonsense, would ya?"

The boy's gaze hardened on the stranger and his expression became unreadable. Both Kagome and Kouga watched with fascination as he then slowly rose from his hiding place and made his way with straight shoulders and a puffed out chest over to the wolf-demon. In a soldier like fashion, he held his chin high as his tiny hand shot out in front of him. Kouga blinked at the gesture. "I call a truce then," his lips broke abruptly into a goofy smile, "nice to meet you."

Apprehensively, Kouga accepted the strange gesture and let the boy take his hand, which was then shaken quite vigorously.

After the awkward greeting process, Sota backed away and held his arms out on each side of himself as a T.V. host would. "And welcome to my office."

Ignoring the fact that he had no idea what an "aw-fiss" was, he eagerly accepted the welcoming, leaping into the middle of the large room and letting his eyes roam aimlessly to each of the objects that caught his attention. Meanwhile, Kagome stood in the background and smiled warmly. "Look at them," she giggled, "they're already getting along. Hey, I know! Maybe I can get some snacks for us to eat." As soon as the words left her lips, as if on cue, her stomach gave a monstrous growl. "Well," she stated, rubbing her belly gingerly, "if they're not hungry, then I sure am. I haven't eaten all day."

With that said, she made her way to the kitchen and began rummaging ravenously through the cupboards while not exactly sure what she had a hunger for at the moment. And then she saw it, once she moved the peanut butter and stale potato chips out of the way, there lay a neat row of Ramen in all different kinds of delicious flavors. "Ah hah! This'll hit the spot!" She hurriedly grabbed two of the containers; one for herself; and one for Kouga. _Inuyasha really loves Ramen. Maybe Kouga will, too, since they have so much in common. _She paused suddenly as her thoughts reluctantly drifted to the half-breed. He had made her so mad. But what could she say, she couldn't stop thinking about him. _Inuyasha._ She missed him. And somehow, she felt as if she were robbing him in some way: by having Kouga here in her era.

Her brows furrowed in defense. Well it wasn't her fault. How could she have known that he could go through the well, right? The hard thing would be explaining. With Inuyasha's narrow-minded system, he would immediately jump to conclusions, and Kagome didn't want that.

"Aaahh! Kagome!!"

The girl sighed at hearing her brothers wails once again. Gently, she set the Ramens on the table and dragged herself to the sliding door which led to the living room, her eyes holding a look of annoyance. "What is it now?" she sighed feebly as she opened the door.

Her face paled.

The small space where the television had once been, was now empty. In the middle of the room, Kouga stood with a wailing Sota at his heels, holding the T.V. high above his head, a look of disgust on his face. From its depths, static roared loudly as a wounded cry for help, nearly drowning out her brother's screams. "What are you doing to the T.V.?!!!" Kagome bellowed, grasping her head in devastation.

Kouga's head snapped in her direction, his fangs bared in resentment for the contraption he held above him. "Some guy dared to threaten me, and he said he knew where you lived!"

"It's just a movie!" she cried hysterically. "Now just put it down!" She then directed her glare accusingly toward Sota. "And why didn't you stop him?!"

"I t-tried! I-I tried!" the boys said between sobs as he held tightly to the wolf's ankles, not sure who he was more afraid of. "He was j-just to s-strong!"

Roughly, Kouga let the object fall from his fingers and plummet to the floor, satisfied when he heard it hiss and sputter as it made contact. That would teach that guy never to make threats against him or his mate. "Noooooooo!!" the boy balled, digging his fingers deep into Kouga's fur leggings. "My T.V.!! The only joy in my life!! What have you done?! Do you know how many sins you've just committed?!!!"

Meanwhile, Kagome stood speechless as she gawked at the now dead T.V.. And the only thing that ran through her head in that moment was: _How the heck am I gonna explain _this_ to mom?!_

**A/N:** okay, this time, I was just busy. And I'll probably be this busy for a while longer. So once again, sorry it took so long. Can you _ever forgive _me (makes the puppy dog face)? Please keep reviewing!!! Pweeeze!!!


	4. Unfriendly Encounter

**DISCLAIMER:** Inuyasha wo motte imasen wa! So don't sue!

**A/N: **_really really REALLY _sorry it took soooooo long.

**CHAPTER 4:** **Unfriendly Encounter**

Disaster.

Pure disaster.

Later that night, Kagome had felt undeniable dread as her mother had walked through that back door and into the kitchen. The girl had put on the best smile she could have managed as her parent sauntered past her, a bundle of bags in her arms. As her mother set the grocery bags on the table and made her way to the living room door, Kagome had slid nonchalantly in front of her, blocking her path. Though before she could act, she had been pushed aside and the door opened, revealing a confused wolf demon and a missing T.V.. (and you can pretty much guess was had happened after that.)

Kagome now sat sulking in her room along with Kouga, the blood curdling scream still ringing painfully in her ears. She leaned uncomfortably against the bedpost as Kouga seated himself on the floor beside her, scarfing down a container of chicken Ramen. "Wow," he commented with a full mouth, "dish stuff ish even better dan da stuff you gave me before!" (Referring back to the episode when Kagome gave him the potato chips)

He was so busy in his gorging that he didn't notice the weak glare she shot him. "I hope you enjoy it because I think this is our only food for the rest of the night," she stated sadly, looking down at the Ramen in her lap with a small frown. She wasn't directing her anger to Kouga _exactly_. She knew it was mostly her fault; she shouldn't have left him alone; she should have known that Sota wouldn't have been able to stop him; and she should have foreseen this.

But it was already going worse than she had feared. What was she going to do about tomorrow when she went to her Saturday review class for the exam Monday? She would just have to pray that he would grow bored enough to return to the feudal era. Maybe if she begged him he'd leave.

Kagome heard the sudden sound of plastic hitting carpet and looked up to find Kouga collapsing on to the floor with a contented sigh. "Glad you liked it," she sighed wearily, watching as he laced his fingers lazily behind his head.

The wolf laughed quietly. "Yeah, I may not know what _noodles _are, but I gotta admit, that was delicious!"

It was almost hard to believe, that Kouga was here in this era. Kagome couldn't imagine how in the world he had even made it through the well. Just trying to figure out the strange phenomenon caused her thoughts to tangle into a painful knot. To make things even worse, with each minute that passed slowly by, her worry about Inuyasha finding out only grew.

Subconsciously her eyes began to droop. "Um, Kouga," she said weakly, putting her finished Ramen on the night table as she climbed to her feet, "I think I'm gonna call it a night, okay?" Languidly she plopped down on to the mattress, closing her eyes for a brief, relaxing second. It wasn't long until that tranquility was broken.

She gave a small yelp as she opened her eyes to find herself face to face with the demon. "Not yet Kagome," Kouga protested while taking Kagome's slender hands in his. His lids fell to half-mast and his teal depths held a mellow, romantic mood. "Now that that puppy is out of the way, we finally have some time alone."

_I don't think I like where this is going._

Kagome shifted uncomfortably, her face flushing. "Er— heh— really. I— think I'd rather just go to bed." She laughed nervously, the noise sounding uncanny as it emitted from her throat in a cracking manner. She felt horrible for treating Kouga like this. He liked her— no— _loved _herso much, and she couldn't return his feelings.

The demon sighed in heartbroken disappointment. What could he do? What could he do to show her the intensity of his love? How could he show her that flea-bitten mutt didn't deserve someone like her; that she deserved somebody who'd care for her and treat her with kindness and affection. He rose to his feet, reluctantly releasing her hands that kept his own warm. "You're right. I'm worn out, too," he lied. "And besides, a pretty girl like you needs her beauty sleep."

Color rose to Kagome's cheeks for about the hundredth time that day. Wow, he sure knew the right things to say. _Unlike _someone _I know_. "Oh!" she exclaimed, slapping her hand to her forehead to show her stupidity. "Duh! You need somewhere to sleep." How rude of her to have forgotten.

"Huh?" Kouga blinked in surprise. _You mean— I can't sleep with her in her room_?

"Hmm," the girl pursed her lips in thought. "I know!" she said suddenly, tilting her head and letting a sugar-sweet smile take form on her pretty face. "Why don't you sleep in Sota's room? I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Kouga frowned with uncertainty at the abrupt suggestion. "I don't know Kagome. I don't think your sibling likes me very much." This was most likely true. The poor boy had been devastated after "the incident", and from her own personal experience, Kagome's prediction was an entire week of overcast skies and brewing storms for the Higurashi household.

But it was that . . .

Or let Kouga sleep in her room . . .

Kagome leaped to her feet and whirled the wolf around by his shoulders, practically shoving him out the door. "Nonsense! Nonsense! Sota isn't one to hold a grudge," she assured, Kouga now standing helpless in the hallway, staring at his mate with silent plea. "Now you just knock on his door, and ask for a sleeping bag. Or better yet, he has a bunk bed. So you can sleep there, kay?"

_A what? _"But—,"

"See ya in the morning!" And just like that, he was finishing his protest to the door. Now what was he supposed to do? Kagome had made it apparent that he was not welcome in her room at night— though he didn't know why. As if he'd try to pull something that like on his own mate! Disgusting! Who did she think he was? And surely the boy hadn't forgiven him that easily after having destroyed that— T.B.— no wait— T.G.— or— whatever the hell that thing was.

_Well it's worth a try._

Yeah. His conscience was right. He was Kouga, leader of the wolf-demon tribe dammit! And he wasn't afraid of some little mortal midget that was barely above his knees! He'd demand a place to sleep, even if he had to use threats! Yeah! Containing his sudden excitement and energy, he composed himself in a warrior-like fashion, hoping it would intimidate the brat. Calm and collected he marched up to the opposite door and planted three solid knocks— not too hard, not too soft. He didn't want to intimidate the kid too much, or he wouldn't even open the door.

There was a slight rustling noise, the shuffling of feet, before Kouga heard the boy's familiar voice. "Who is it?"

The wolf commanded his tone to be firm but compassionate at the same time. "Open up. It's me." Even though it was only a few seconds that passed, it felt much longer as Kouga dreaded the possibility that the kid wasn't going to grant him entrance. But to his surprise, he stood corrected when the door swung open to reveal the chagrined child. He glared at the guest bitterly. Though he remained silent, his eyes held the what-do-_you_-want look.

Kouga refused to back down from the glower, though he would admit it was kinda creepy. No doubt he had inherited his courage from Kagome. Childishly the demon crossed his arms over his armored chest, mimicking his opponent's glare. "Kagome sent me to sleep in here."

Sota studied him another moment, as if he were analyzing each word. He then gave a curt nod and stepped aside. "Fine."

As Kouga took his first step inside, he noticed it was about the same size as Kagome's room, only this one was inexplicably cluttered. Clothes were scattered untidily, forming neat piles or even mountains in various areas; paper wrappers hid in unsuspected corners; and an unbelievable number of dolls littered the floor. It made Kouga almost hesitant about taking another step for the fear of sinking into the depths of a pile of socks.

But he was brave. Stoically he strode forward, wading through the sea of clothes. He then curiously bent down to retrieve one of the toys, studying it intently as he fiddled with it in his fingers. "Why do you have so many dolls?"

Until now, Sota had been watching the demon like the authority watching a crime suspect. Now Sota sprinted forward, ready to serve justice. "It is not a doll!" he cried defensively, snatching the object from the criminal's hands. "It's an _action figure_. There's a _huge _difference!" The boy then stuck his nose up the air and stomped away, annoyed that Kouga could make say such an ignorant thing.

Angrily the wolf crossed his arms and turned away. "Keh, sure looks like a doll to me," he muttered under his breath, though Sota didn't hear. Too bad.

As he stood in his vexed position, Kouga could make out the sound of the adjusting of sheets and blankets. Envy flooded through him and he turned to see the child already situating himself for sleep. And the bed— no— bed_s_ he lay on. Coming from the Feudal Era, he'd never seen this kind of bed before. One bed stacked on top of the other. _How bizarre_.

"There's a sleeping bag and pillow in the closet," Sota stated bluntly, his voice empathetic.

Kouga glanced apprehensively at the closet. _Ooo, who _knows _what's in_ there. His keen instincts told him that it would _not_ be pretty. "Why can't I just sleep right there?" he queried with an arched brow, pointing to the bottom half of the— what had Kagome called it?— _bunk bed_.

Sota's eyes followed to where Kouga was implying before collapsing onto the sheets and turning towards the wall. "Whatever," he sighed, his voice now muffled as he pulled the blankets over his head. "I just need some time alone, you T.V. wrecker."

Ignoring the comment, Kouga began making his way to the 'bunk bed' before stopping suddenly to ponder something. "Hey, is there something we can do about that light?"

"Turn off the switch," the boy grumbled.

"Switch?"

Sota groaned. "_On the wall_."

Kouga turned and almost immediately spotted the 'switch'. Slowly he flicked it, staring in awe and fascination as the light disappeared faster than the blink of an eye. _How does it_ do_ that? Amazing! _Resisting the urge to flick it again, he sauntered back to the bed and situated himself under the warm covers, savoring the sweet, calm darkness.

This world just kept getting more and more interesting, whether it was a painful discovery or a rewarding discovery. As he turned on to his side, he wondered what kinds of demons roamed these lands; were they the same as in his world? Were they deformed and ugly mutants? Were they weaker beings? Were they even more powerful? If so, more powerful than Naraku himself?

Well, there was only one way to find out, wasn't there?

**Next Morning: Elsewhere**

"Why don't you grow up already and go say sorry to Kagome!"

That was literally the forty-sixth time he'd asked that. Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he began to take heavy breaths and count to ten. "Shut up if you know what's good for you."

"Not until you say you'll go get her!"

"Shippou is right, you know," Miroku cut in, walking to meet the two arguing demons along with Sango and Kirara. "She probably won't come back until you apologize."

The half-breed turned away defiantly. "Well then that's her problem, now isn't it?"

With building frustration the little fox-demon edged courageously closer to Inuyasha. He wasn't going to stand for this. He wanted Kagome back and he wanted her back now! So he did the only thing he could do— a hit-and-run. A hit to the dog's egotistical, inflated head and a run for a safe spot on Sango's shoulder.

Barely made it, too. Another instant and he would have been flattened by Inuyasha's big foot. He now stood safe from harm next to Sango's head, glaring at a raving Inuyasha.

The demon slayer mimicked Shippou, her brows knitting finely with anger. "I don't understand why you're always so stubborn about this, Inuyasha," she said, shaking her head as a sign of her confusion. "It's not that hard to do. The word only has two syllables. Sor-ry."

"It's 'cause he's a coward!" Shippou bellowed, pointing an accusing finger at the half-demon.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed. "You're the one who hit me and then ran to go hide behind Sango, ya little brat!"

Miroku could sense the heat was building like the lava in a volcano. And if he didn't do something, then it was going to be a hell of an eruption. "Listen! Listen!" he ordered, coming in between the three with his staff (?). He succeeded in obtaining momentary silence, enough for him to speak. "Now, Inuyasha," he began steadily, "_go _and _get _Kagome—,"

Inuyasha frowned. "Why should I—,"

"Let me finish! Because— we all know that we are nearing the location at which Naraku is hiding, and you know that we need Kagome's power to see the shards if we hope on defeating him."

An uncomfortable silence dawned on the group as Miroku could practically feel the heat of Sango and Shippou's ire on his back. He hastily added to his earlier statement. "And— you must take Kagome's feelings into consideration as well." He sighed in relief as the heat subsided.

Inuyasha grumbled fiercely, suddenly interested in a pebble that lay on the ground. "Hmph! Fine!" Without taking his eyes off the pebble, he could hear the rest of the group's gasps of joy. "But only because we need her for the jewel shards!"

He stood dumbfounded when he felt all of them rush past, leaving him alone on the trail. "Whatever you say!" Sango called back wryly.

"Yeah! You know care for Kagome!" the fox joined in, satisfied when he heard Inuyasha snarl.

The three laughed as they continued down the road (Kirara too. But I don't really see her "laughing"), and as time passed by, the mood was once again happy and jubilant. That is until Miroku stealthily closed the distance between him and Sango. "So," the lecherous monk began, "Inuyasha and Kagome gone . . ." Sango eyed him suspiciously as he edged even closer to her. "Just you and I—,"

"And me!" Shippou cried loudly, bouncing high and low behind the two. "I'm not invisible, you know!" He then watched as Miroku's hand snaked down to the "Gluteus Maximus", which Kagome had taught him from her "An-a-tum-my" book, and knew what he had to do. "Freeze right there! Don't think I don't see you trying to pat Sango's butt!"

Sango's eyes widened. "What!"

Miroku momentarily considered making a run for it, but knew it was useless; she'd just get him with her Hiraikotsu, and that would hurt even more. So he just braced himself and winced when he felt her hand fly across his left cheek. He was sure it left a mark.

Shippou hopped on to Sango's shoulder in a pet-like manner, staring at the monk smugly, while Sango herself only scowled. "Thank you, Shippou," she said with emphasis, distancing herself from Miroku. Shippou snickered.

Miroku sighed in disappointment. _Tattle tale._

**Bone Eater's Well**

As Inuyasha stopped at the well, he instinctively sniffed his surroundings when a familiar scent caught his attention, and it was not Kagome's. It took him a few moments before he recognized the smell, and once he did, his nose subconsciously crinkled with disdain. _That wolf was here_. His stench was even on the well itself.

A sudden smirk claimed the Half-demon's lips as he walked up to the edge of the well. _That idiot. He must have actually tried to jump in. _The smirk transformed into a full grin as he saw Kouga leaping head-first into the well, only to hit solid ground at the bottom. Ah, the sweet sound of a wolf's cracking bones. Who knows, maybe he was still unconscious, laying on the cold soil, helpless.

Inuyasha shook his head vigorously, snapping out of his daydreams to get back on task. Leisurely he sprung over the edge and into the depths of time.

**Tokyo**

_Inuyasha._

_Inuyasha, why do you always have to be so stubborn?_

_Slowly, the half-breed took form before her, and it was like staring at a water's shimmering reflection. He stared back at her, his golden eyes soft and passionate, losing the arrogance and pride they once held. Kagome._

_He's . . . calling me._

_Kagome. . . Kagome. . . Kagome. . ._

_Kagome! Wake up! _

Kagome stirred, her eyes opening to meet two glowing teal orbs.

"Ahhh!"

"Ah, you're awake. Morning, Kagome," Kouga said happily, backing away from her bedside.

"Kouga?" the disoriented girl slurred drowsily, wincing from the sudden sunlight. "W-what are you doing in my room?"

She had had no idea Kouga was a morning person.

"You've been sleeping for a _long _time," he explained, not wanting his mate to think that he had sat there just staring at her for hours. That would be creepy for anybody. "I just came in to check on you, make sure you were alright." He waited patiently for her response, watching as she sat upright and stretched, her movements sluggish and lazy.

She suddenly blushed. "I'm sorry," she said softly, running her slender fingers through her rich, dark locks, "I must look terrible."

How could she say something like that? Sure, her hair was a bit mussed from laying on it all night, but whose _wasn't _in the morning? Hell, his hair was always messy. Clean, but unkempt. Other than that, she was just as beautiful as the night before or any other time he paid her a visit. How could she possibly think she looked terrible? "Nonsense, you never look terrible, Kagome," he commented truthfully, leaning back against the wall with his arms folded.

He only made her blush more. But then again, he guessed that was a good thing.

He was about to give her second compliment when she looked over at a strange contraption that stood on the small table next to her and nearly yelped in shock. "Oh my gosh! I've been sleeping _that _long!"

It was already 10:00a.m.! She had been even more exhausted than she had thought. She gazed down at her chest to find the same blouse as the night before. Heck, she had fallen asleep before even changing into her pajamas. _That's what hanging around with a guy like Inuyasha does to you I guess. _But she had to get up now! She couldn't waste any time if she wanted to make it to the _only _review class before the biology exam on Monday. And if she didn't make it to this class, then she'd fail for sure. She had forty-five minutes to get ready. That was more than enough time to get ready, right?

**Outside Higurashi Household**

"Why the hell am I the one who always has to say sorry?" Inuyasha asked himself bitterly as he stared up at Kagome's window, a gentle spring breeze grazing his face. "She was the one who kept encouraging that stupid wolf to keep flattering her. Keh, I bet she liked it, too!"

But it really was the same thing every time. She'd always find some little thing to get mad about, and then blame it on him! Then she'd go home and lock herself in her room to study for her so called "egg-zams" so that she could get into "call-edge", which for some reason is _sooooo_ much more important than finding Naraku and the jewel shards. Next the rest of the group would pressure him into going to get her, and when he would, she'd either get mad at him for no reason, or would have him help her with some human dilemma. It always turned out the same way. So how was this time going to be any different?

Well whether she liked it or not, she was coming back with him, even if he had to do it by force.

In one swift movement he leaped onto her window sill, but it was a wasted effort, because he nearly lost his footing as soon as he landed from the ghastly sight.

Gods, he had to be dreaming, because if he were, it was definitely a nightmare.

**Kagome's Room**

Hurriedly Kagome brushed her hair, which was no use, because it only became frizzy. Giving up, she instead drew it up into a pony tail, which she had to admit didn't look that bad. She stole a quick glance at Kouga and was glad to see he was behaving, still scanning the "Person Magazine" she had given him. She then diligently went back to work on her face, applying moisturizers and creams and of course— cover up (oh yes, we girls _need _our cover up (or at least I do)).

From his comfortable position on the bed, Kouga continued to flip through the pages of the peculiar book Kagome had given him. He stared with puzzlement at the odd pictures of women, _all_ adorned in the same type of clothing that Kagome wore. Short, thin-fabric skirts, dresses that only covered one thigh. _Wow, and I thought Kagome's style was _unique.

"Ready," the school girl confirmed, staring at her reflection one last time. "It's good enough anyway."

As she turned to give instructions to her guest, something red inevitably caught her eye in the window. She immediately felt dread form like a tidal wave in the pit of her stomachand knew the possibility of who it could be. Despite the multiple protests ricocheting through her mind, she regretfully turned to see—

"Ahhhhh!"

Kouga's ears perkedat the sudden cry of distress. "What is it, Kagome! Are you al— . . ." his question slowly fade into a deep, vicious growl as he let his eyes follow his mate's gaze. _So _he _can come here, too._

Inuyasha gawked with wide eyes as he took in the sight before him. _WHAT THE HELL IS _WOLF BOY _DOING HERE! _

Rage flooding his veins, he opened the window, nearly shattering it in his anger with his inhuman might. And she looked pathetic, putting on that innocent smile, acting as if Kouga weren't even there! Oh, did she have some explaining to do. _Both_ of them had some explaining to do. And if he didn't like the explanation, he'd slaughter Kouga right there and then.

Kagome gave a nerve-wracking laugh, jumping in front of Kouga in order to block the half-breed's view. "I-inuyasha!" she stammered shakily, not certain as to what to say. "Uh— w-what are you doing here?" Not the best choice of words.

Inuyasha invited himself into her wolf-scented room. "The others wanted me to come get you," he paused to eye the other demon with scorn, "but it seems somebody's already done that, doesn't it?" A suspenseful silence followed before the poor

half-demon finally exploded. "Mind explaining what the HELL he's doing here!"

Kagome dashed forward to calm the savage beast. He literally looked like he was about to transform. "Listen to me, Inuyasha, this wasn't _my _idea! I never _planned_ for Kouga to come here," the girl explained soothingly, ignoring the sudden huff from behind her. "He just happened to follow me and somehow got through the well!"

"How long has he been here?"

At hearing the unexpected question there was an audible gulp from Kagome. _He's not gonna like this answer. _"He spent the night."

"WHAT!"

"That's right dog-breath," Kouga cut in smugly, pushing Kagome out of the way in order to savor the mortified look on the mutt's face. This, had to be the best day in the wolf-demon's life.

"YOU TRAITOR!"

_Hey, wait a minute! _It was Kagome's turn to fume at such an accusation. Did he really see her as a slut! She placed her hands on her hips. "You've been hanging around with Miroku too long! Nothing happened, you pervert! Do I really look like the kind of girl that would go and do something like _that_!"

_Yes. _Though of course,Inuyasha was wise enough not to let this answer slip, because even with the Tetsusaiga he was afraid of her wrath. He took a quick second to skim her room, searching for anything suspicious, when he saw "IT". He was taken aback by the sight. _H-how could she! _Dazed he bent down to examine the two empty Ramen containers, feeling rejected and betrayed. "Good Gods, you ate Ramen with him," he said sadly, standing upright and throwing a dramatic hand to his forehead.

Though she didn't know why, Kagome couldn't help but feel sympathy for the depressed dog-demon. But before she could comfort him properly, the alarm caught her eye. 10:45! "Ahh! The review class!" she screeched, almost forgetting about the present crisis.

Four bewildered eyes followed her form as it headed to the door only to spin around at the last second. Kagome stood there and simply glowered them, looking as if she'd burst into tears. She didn't know what to do. She _needed _this class but she couldn't stand the thought of leaving Inuyasha and Kouga alone in _her_ room in _her _time. The horror. But who knew, maybe Kouga would just leave since she wouldn't be there. _Not likely. Not with Inuyasha here. _She sighed heavily. "Look you two. I _have got _to go to this class, so I'm begging you, _please_," she was glad to see the two were hanging on her every word, "go back to your world. But, if you're _so _stubborn and decide to stay here, just _please behave_." With that said, she made her way into the hallway.

Just as the two began to relax, they found themselves become tense again as Kagome appeared one last time in the doorway. Only this time, her brows were furrowed and her voice was stern and low with warning. "And whatever you do, DO. NOT. LEAVE. THIS. HOUSE." Her form disappeared for the last time as the demons heard her footsteps rushing down the stairs.

They remained in the room stupefied, replaying her instructions in their heads, both unable to get them exactly right.

Kagome was gone, and had left them in her house, in her _world_, alone.

**A/N: **referring back to the (?); is that what he calls it, his _staff_? Or does he call it something else? Anyway! Yeah! Winter break at last! Recently got back from a cruise that had gone to Mexico. I didn't see ONE cute guy, just a bunch of old, fat, beer-bellied men in speedos. -

I think I'm scarred.


	5. Narrow Escape

**DISCLAIMER: **Inuyasha wo motte imasen!

**CHAPTER 5:** **Narrow Escape**

Kagome found herself breathing normally again as she made her way to her seat, flashing a sparkling smile as her friends waved to her eagerly.

"Kagome!" Yuka cried in delight. "What are you doing here?"

Ayumi turned around in her desk, eyeing her friend carefully. "Yeah! They actually let you outta the hospital?"

At this, Kagome's smile wavered nervously as she sat down, and she silently wondered what kind of illness her grandfather had come up with this time. She set her books firmly onto the desk, wanting to signify her determination. "Well," she stated sternly, "I couldn't just miss out on the only review class for one of the biggest exams this year!" Making this point, her friends nodded in agreement.

Kagome took this opportune moment to soak in the normalities around her: classmates' laughter ringing shrilly; kids launching their latest paper-plane models; a vexed teacher at the front of the room; the sweet smell of modern hygiene; a boy a few seats behind her that was long gone, his head resting in a puddle of his own drool. Ah, she had missed it. It felt good to get away from chaos for awhile, even though she couldn't help but rue the fact that she had left Kouga and Inuyasha at home, _alone, together_.

"Hey, Kagome!" Eri's voice called, jerking Kagome from her thoughts. "So, any news lately on that guy?"

"Huh?"

"You know, the short-tempered, arrogant, overprotective, self-centered guy?"

Thankfully the conversation came to a halt as the teacher's powerful voice projected loud and distinctly toward the class. Kagome really didn't feel up to talking or even mentioning Inuyasha's name right now. "Okay, okay, settle down now," the teacher ordered with amazing patience. She could've sworn she'd seen him pulling out his hair five minutes earlier. "We're going to begin the review for the Literature exam Monday. So come on, get out your books." _Literature exam? Not a Biology exam! Just shows how much I've missed._

But as much as she didn't want to talk about Inuyasha , Kagome couldn't help but let her mind wander to the half-breed as the teacher began his monotonous lecture. _No, Inuyasha won't let anything bad happen. He knows I'd kill him if he did._

But still, she wondered what they were doing right now. . .

**Higurashi Household**

Inuyasha kept a close eye on Kouga for the next few minutes, as well as following him where ever he went. He was determined to make it back to his era _alive_ and without being mauled by Kagome, if anything were to happen.

He now found himself in the kitchen, watching intently as Kouga delved into a bag of potato chips he had found in the pantry. "Hey!" he exclaimed happily, munching rapidly on the delicious morsels. "I remember this stuff from when Kagome gave it to me a while ago! Wow, these are good!"

Inuyasha grumbled as the wolf continued to stuff his face. He couldn't believe Kagome had let the lousy creature spend the night! Had his kindness and generosity as a friend meant nothing to her? He cringed at the mere thought of Kouga and Kagome in the same bed; under the same covers. Wait . . . _did _they sleep in the same bed! "Hey!" Inuyasha snapped, continuing when Kouga turned in his direction with stuffed cheeks. "What did you and Kagome actually _do _last night anyway?"

Caught off guard, Kouga nearly choked on his mouthful. "What?" he asked dumbfounded, shocked the mutt would ask such a personal question.

Inuyasha's brow furrowed in frustration. "You heard me! What did you guys do!" His eyes narrowed with contempt. "Did you touch her?"

At these words, subliminal images of he and Kagome flooded Kouga's mind. Oh, the things he pictured. . . _As much as I'd wanted to, I regretfull_y _didn't. _But hey, he could have some fun, right? With dignity, he straightened his posture and raised his chin arrogantly in the air, staring down the bridge of his nose at his rival. "Maybe," he sneered, satisfied with the growl he heard in return. "What's it to _you_, mutt-face?"

Anger rising, Inuyasha raised his fist menacingly. "_Why—you—_,"

He was cut off by a jubilant voice. "Inuyasha!" Sota called ecstatically, racing into the kitchen and clinging to his hero's leg, nearly cutting off circulation. "You're here! Now we can play together!"

Kouga watched as the half-breed's face contorted into one of pain as the boy only squeezed harder, and wondered whether it was worse being the kid's enemy or friend. He smiled in cruel amusement as Inuyasha tried unsuccessfully to shake the boy off, then turned to continue raiding the pantry.

In the corner of his eye, Inuyasha saw Kouga turn his back nonchalantly, and felt his rage immediately skyrocket. "H-hey!" he bellowed with difficulty. "D-don't think we're done! You still have some explaining to do about last night, you lecher!"

"I don't hafta tell you anything," he replied, a bit absentmindedly as his hand suddenly found something small and hard. "After all, that kinda stuff is _very _personal." He retrieved his catch as he said this, examining the strange item he now held in his grasp. It was a long bar of some sort, with brown wrapping which said,ﾁｮｺﾚｰﾄ (chi-yo-ko-re-e-to), whatever that meant.

As the screams behind him continued, the wolf slowly pulled back the wrapping and sank his teeth into the brown bar. His eyes grew wide as a rush of delicious, pure, undescribable sweetness hit his taste buds, causing him to shudder in delight. He took another bite, and another, till soon he found himself desperately searching fore more of the scrumptious treat. And just his luck: he found an entire pile. Kouga began to gorge on the strange food.

Meanwhile, Inuyasha was now attempting to pry the child off his suffocating leg. He bent low in order to get Sota's attention "Whose side are you on anyway!" he snarled through gritted teeth, hoping to scare the kid off him.

"Not until you promise to play video games with me!" Sota whined, doing his best to ignore Inuyasha's intimidating glare.

The demon gave an exasperated sigh as it finally dawned on him: there was no use fighting. "Fine," he muttered while crossing his arms with a pout. He never liked admitting defeat, no matter what the circumstances were. Sota's frown slowly widened into a lopsided grin. Inuyasha sighed in relief as the kid released his vice like grip and blood began to flow once again.

"Now," the dog-demon began, turning back to his former opponent, "where were we?" He blinked in mild puzzlement as Kouga finished the last bar, and began licking his fingers for the lingering sweetness. Inuyasha's glare hardened. "We're going back, _now_."

Both Sota and Kouga turned in surprise at his abrupt proclamation. Sota felt betrayed at how quickly Inuyasha had broken his promise. In a rush of emotions, he darted forward in an attempt to once again throw his arms around the demon's leg, only to find himself stopped forcefully by Inuyasha's outstretched hand. Apparently he wasn't going to fall for it again.

Kouga on the other hand, wasn't sure what was going through his mind at that moment. A peculiar, tingly feeling pumped rapidly through his limbs, and all he desired was movement. Yeah, that was it! He wanted to bounce! A-and talk! And yell!

"Heh! Hahahaha!" he cackled, his own voice sounding distant in his mind. "As if you could tell me what to do! I can do whatever I want to, mutt!"

Inuyasha merely frowned in bewilderment. "What the hell's wrong with you?" he queried, noting the wolf-demon's sudden jittery behavior. "Why're you talking so fast?"

Kouga failed to hear the question. "Man, is it just me or is it hot in here?" He inched toward the door. "I think I'll just get some fresh air outside!"

The dog scoffed. _Heh. Fine with me. Let that stupid wolf suffocate himself in that polluted air. _But it only took a moment until he realized what was happening, and remembered what Kagome had said, her words resonant in his mind. _"And whatever you do, DO. NOT. LEAVE. THIS. HOUSE."_

Inuyasha's heart skipped multiple beats, and a strange, frantic squeak emitted from his throat as he leaped forward to stop his enemy. But sadly he was one second to late as Kouga sprang out the door into the open world, disappearing from view. "Nooooo!" the half-breed cried in panic, nearly flying for the door. _Almost there. Almost there! _As soon as one foot made contact with the cool, damp grass, he could feel two small, clammy hands grasp his ankle. His conscience screamed. Hastily he dug his claws into the doorway for support while viciously shaking his captured leg. "GET OFF ME!"

He had to catch that wolf! For with every second that passed by, so did his chance of escaping Kagome's wrath.

**A/N: **sorry if it was kinda short, and sorry if there was maybe a tad of OoC anywhere in there. But anyway! I already know what I'm gonna do for the next chapter so I'll probably have it updated in a few days. Come on people! I need some feedback here!


End file.
